


This Is how our story ends

by DanceOnSaturnsRings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, In under an hour, Love, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis, Sailor Moon Crystal, Story within a Story, Tragedy, less than 2k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceOnSaturnsRings/pseuds/DanceOnSaturnsRings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the instant that Harry stepped out with his bravest face on, Louis felt something that could not be explained. Something so deep in his heart that he felt as if gravity had lost hold in him and he was now starting to float away into the sky.<br/>Prince Louis had found love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is how our story ends

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Sailor Moon Crystal when the tragic story of Serenity and Endymion hit me hard and I thought 'holy crap I have to write this." so I did  
> I'm sorry if its a bit crappy but I just had to write this.
> 
> I don't own Sailor Moon or One Direction  
> Much love.x

One Thousand years ago the Universe was not like we see it today, no. The Universe was much more calm and peaceful, it’s most peaceful of its time. The people called it the _‘Golden Era’_ much like how the Greek God’s and Goddesses did. They believed that this was the most efficient era of all its time, progressing to even the most magical of all places they had ever seen.

There, under the Moon’s protection, was the Earth. A silver blue marble that stood out to all the other planets known to the people of the moon. None of them really cared about the Earthlings since they simply refused to enter the Golden Era, but nonetheless Queen Anne, the Queen of the Golden Era and of the Moon, cared and protected them under her wing, unknown to everyone except her son, Prince Harry, and the Earth’s Prince; Prince Louis. Nevertheless contact between the Moon people and the Earthlings was prohibited at all costs.

This was a rule that was not meant to be broken by anyone.

Prince Harry of the Moon was the most beloved person in the entire Moon Kingdom. He was kind, honest, and the most loyal to his people. No doubt he would be the perfect successor to his mother, Queen Anne. Everybody adored him for who he was and Harry simply adored them back no doubt about it. At Prince Harry’s side were his two guardians, Niall, and Liam. They were the three best friends that anyone could have asked for, and sometimes they even let Harry get away with things that weren’t meant to be: like sneaking off to Earth. ( _Although he usually didn’t get away with it without a proper scolding from Liam.)_

Harry’s precious Earth was what he longed for. He _needed_ the blue sky and wind that the Moon simply could not provide. He feeling of warmth on ground and the sound of animals fully dominating the skies was what he dreamed of all his life. However, when there were times that he couldn’t step out of the castle grounds he would just stare at the blue orb from outside his window. Countless of hours and hours would be spent on watching the clouds swivel and swirl around the blue. No matter how much Prince Harry tried to get away from it, he simply couldn’t. He just knew that there was something there for him that could _not be ignored._

One day while slipping away from his two guards, Harry decided to transport once more to the beautiful land, however he miscalculated his transportation and instead of landing on the green grass he ended up landing on a flower patch. In the Royal garden.

With wide eyes showered in fear, Harry ran to hide behind one of the pillars that were there upon hearing someone’s footsteps. But it was too late, someone had spotted him. Thankfully though it was Prince Louis who had laid eyes on a certain curly haired boy. “Come out,” he said in the most soothing voice, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

In the instant that Harry stepped out with his bravest face on, Louis felt something that could not be explained. Something so deep in his heart that he felt as if gravity had lost hold in him and he was now starting to float away into the sky. Prince Louis had found love.

Harry deeply returned the feelings and often ran away from his Princely duties to sneak to the Earth kingdom and see his beloved Prince.

They often spoke of how they were meant for one another and saddened at the fact that they could simply not be since the Moon people and Earthlings prohibited so. However one day Queen Anne transported down to Earth only to find both her son, and Prince Louis smiling at each other so gracefully and with love that, as the good leader that she was, granted permission for this relationship to continue.

She even gave them her blessing for marriage on one condition. _No one was to find out about this_ , especially the Moon people and the Earthlings, for she was terrified that war could commence among them all and end the Golden Era.

Of course, that is what ended up happening.

Outraged, the Earthlings felt betrayed as their loving Prince fell into the trap of the Moon kingdom and once they heard about the marriage, they were filled with even more anger that startled the very depths of hell itself. Chaos went all over the Earth Kingdom until one day, the Royal family was torn down; all except for Prince Louis who was transported to the Moon kingdom for his own protection. Days went by that Prince Louis was saddened at the loss of his family, not to mention his friend, general, and guard, Zayn.

As time went by the Earth Kingdom fell into a silent hue, its silver blue gaze was now an obscene red that caused Prince Louis great pain. “I must go see what happened.” He said one morning to Prince Harry, and he shook his head firmly, scared for his beloved. “I promise I’ll come back to you.” He spoke softly, sharing what would be their last kiss together.

The day that Prince Harry heard that his beloved was dead was the day that the Moon kingdom broke apart and ended the Golden Era.

Upon hearing that the Earth had been obliterated completely of its people by a Dark force that seemed to have awakened by the wave of betrayal from the people of Earth, Prince Harry sobbed in agony. Queen Anne felt the sorrow for her son every time she walked passed and saw what once was a beautiful marble full of mysteries. Soon enough, that very same night, she was awakened by screaming and the shaking of her own ground, and when she rose and ran to see what was going on, she was shocked to see a red hue taking over her kingdom; her people perishing and burning at the sight.

Queen Anne, shaken and stricken with fear, ran and ran, attempting to help save all of her people.

Unfortunately upon entering one of the rooms, she saw her son, lying in a pool of blood on the ground with a sword in his hand. Instantly she knew what had happened, as a mother always does. She knew that her son was so deeply enamored with Prince Louis that the sight of seeing the red hue brought back memories that were too much for her poor son to handle, so, if he couldn’t bring Louis back to him, _he_ would go to Louis.

Stepping out of her castle with no fear in her eyes did she look at the red smoke and said, “With all the power of my people, body, mind, and spirit I _command_ you to leave this place forever, and leave it in _peace_ , never to return!”

Queen Anne had used up her entire magical essence and soul to ensure the people of the Moon and the Earthlings another life again, something that could have only been done by a powerful and stricken person, such as herself.

Everyone who had perished at the hands of the red hue, including, Prince Harry and Louis, were born into different times back on Earth, along with their generals, unknown to the past life that they had known, and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 

“That sounds pretty lame though dad,” said a young voice, “what really happened to Prince Louis and Harry?”

“I dunno,” said another voice, and the man with the curly hair and green eyes turned around to find his husband with the blue orbs holding a cup of hot tea with a smile on his lips. “Maybe Prince Harry and Louis found themselves and ended up remembering their tragic story. Maybe, they just decided that the past was the past and they had to move on. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

The man with the green eyes shook his head, a fond smile on his lips, “Louis is absolutely right. And then they both decided to have small little babies, like you.”

“I’m not a baby!” said the small girl with the blue eyes and curly hair that resembled her father’s greatly. “I’m nine and a half!”

“Nope,” said Louis, “ _you,_ my dear, are past your bedtime, so its time to say nanite and go to bed, alright love?”

The little girl nodded reluctantly and said her goodnight wishes to her fathers before she fell into a deep sleep causing both Louis and Harry to walk away into their own room with fond smiles on their faces. “Did you have to tell her that story?” asked the man with the blue eyes.

“How could I not?” replied Harry as he sat on his bed, “it’s the story of how her father’s met, she had to know one day.”   


End file.
